POWERLESS
by The Chrysanthemum
Summary: Hinamori lost all her powers during the Winter War. But during her stay on the 4th division barracks, she suddenly disappeared leaving only a note. They searched for her everywhere but no avail. But when she reappeared 100 yrs later, she changed. Discontinued until further notice. Planning on re-writing this after finishing FYATTO
1. GONE

**POWERLESSS**

By: REDROSES13

Author's Note This story actually came to me as a dream and sure enough I still remember it vividly. READ AND ENJOY!!! This story took place after Ichigo's dad defeated Aizen or what it looks like. When Hitsugaya accidently stabbed Hinamori during the Winter War he didn't know that he actually stabbed her at the center of her spiritual powers. And causing her to lose her powers…………

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR ANY BLEACH CHARACTERS!**

**Ch 1: _GONE_**

* * *

Hitsugaya was in a dark room of 4th division standing beside an unconsciously raven hair girl sleeping soundly with wires attaching to her left arm. His eyes narrowing down and his arms clenched behind him.

"_I'm sorry Hinamori. I didn't mean too…..I was too stubborn and suddenly attacked…..I didn't know but if…………..(sigh) I can't even apologize to her the right way. …..…..I didn't mean for you to lose your powers because of…….. me…" _regrets filled his entire body.

"_Master………..I wasn't your fault…..We were both under Aizen's hypnosis……So please do not blame yourself," _Hyourinmaru begged him.

_Yes it is!" I impaled my sword into her!...........Of all the people…why does it have to be her." _Tears began to form in his turquoise eyes. "_Why her!." _Hitsugaya's body began shaking with unbearable pain that only Hinamori could take away. Unexpectedly, Hitsugaya starting sobbing; his agonizing cries echoes the room.

Luckily nobody was around to see him in this state.. Hitsugaya's knees began to wobble and suddenly he went down to kneeling position."_I'm……..sooo…..so….sorry…" _His voice breaking and his hands went up covered his face. "_P…lease……f..forgive…me." _he stammered.

"_Master………" _whispered hyourinmaru.

"_Shiro-chan……Of course I forgive you." _Whispered a soft voice replying his agonizing pleas. Hitsugaya was surprised and look up only to be greeted be Hinamori's smiling face. Hinamori was obviously awake and was listening to HItsugaya's aching words.

Hitsugaya was gazing at her with tears running down his face. For the first time ever, he let Hinamori called him '_Shiro-chan'_ without glaring at her. Hinamori pulled herself up and kneeled in front of him. She opened her arms and pulled Hitsugaya in for her everlasting embrace.

"_It's okay Shiro-chan. I already forgive you." _Hinamori cooed, her arms around him soothing his pain away. "_I…can't breath baka." _He replied back, his face turning pink.

"_And it's Hitsugaya-taicho by the way!" _he added. Even though he sounded annoyed, Hitsugaya didn't pulled away from her embrace. Suddenly, the door opened and it revealed Matsumoto holding flowers for Hinamori. Obviously, in Matsumoto's eyes she saw Hitsugaya embracing Hinamori and not the other way around.

"_Ooopps…Did I disturb something?"_ smirked Matsumoto, her eyes twinkiling. The couples immediately move farther from each other and stammered sheepishly. "_umm..Of…c…course n..not Rangiku-san!" _stuttered Hinamori, her face turning red.

"GRR...._I'll get you for this Matsumoto! You ruined a perfectly good moment!" _Hitsugaya silently cursed his vice captain. _"Oi taicho! Why the disappointed face?" _taunted Matsumoto. "_Matsumoto!"_ he growled and went after her.

"_Taicho! I'm sorry! I didn't know you were 'enjoying' the moment!" _mocked Matsumoto. This turned Hitsugaya even more. "_Bye hinamori, I'll see later."_ He said to the giggling peach as he chased after Matsumoto.

Hinamori cease smiling and sat down at the edge of the bed. "_No need to pretend anymore." _she sighed as she longingly stare at her zanpaktou.

*Flashback*

_She was pretending to be asleep as she intensly listened to Unohana-taicho and Hitsugaya-kun's conversation. "Hitsugaya-taicho, I have a very important issue I have to discuss with you concerning Hinamori."_

"_What is it?" ask Hitsugaya-kun hoping that it wasn't much of a bad news but due to Unohana-taicho's voice it was. "……..I don't want to break this to Hinamori when she wakes up….Hitsugaya-taicho, due to your recklessness during the Winter War, Hinamori lost all her powers."_

_Hitsugaya widened his turquoise eyes. "WHAT!" he cried. "What do you mean?!'' "……..What I mean is that she lost all her abilities to perform demon magic and to release her zanpaktou's shikai form. She won't be a shiginami anymore because you accidently pierced your sword into the center of her spiritual powers.._

_Hinamori was devastated! "No, it can't be!" The rest of the conversation was just a blur as she tried not to cry. "NO! THERE MIGHT BE ANOTHER WAY TO CHANGE HER BACK TO NORMAL!" she heard Hitsugaya-kun._

"_The 12__th__ captain is working on it but for now………" Unohana-taicho worriedly glanced at Hinamori who is pretending to be sleeping. Tears began to swell up inside her eyes as she desperately hope that it was a dream._

"_So….that's why Tobiume won't answer me when I tried to call her out…..No…..Tobiume is still with me…..It's just a dream….It's just a dream….IT"S JUST A DREAM!"_

_*_End of flashback*

There was a lot more happened in the flashback but it was interrupted by a soft knock on the door. "_Come in." _she said weakly. "_I see. You're finally awake Hinamori." _Unohana-taicho replied walking toward her.

Hinamori gave her a faint smile and glanced down on her lap. "_Is there something wrong Hinamori?" _she ask, sitting beside her. Hinamori looked up to her and said, "_Did I really lose all my powers?"_ She was trying hard not to cry.

Unohana-taicho sighed. _"Did Hitsugaya-taicho told you?" _She shook her head_. _"_No. I figured it out on my own since Tobiume won't answer me." _lied Hinamori as she twist and untwist the end of her sleeping robe.

"_I'm sorry Hinamori." _she glumly said to her as she place her hand on top of hers. "_No…..It's fine!" _Hinamori smiled covering her true feelings. Unohana-taicho examine her. "_She's taking these well…..Almost too well." _she said to herself.

"_No..Hinamori. It's not ok. The 12__th__ division captain is working on it to get back the powers you once lost." Unohana-taicho reassured her. _Hinamori looked away. "_It's impossible, Unohana-taicho. Don't waste your time on me because I'm sure that's once its lost, it's lost." _Her soft voice cracking just a little.

Unohana-taicho pitied her. She guess that Hinamori probably need some alone time to think this through. "_You need to rest Hinamori.. I'll come later to check on you." _Hinamori reply with a faint nod.

When the door closed behind her, Hinamori jumped up and went to the corner to retrieve her broken zanpaktou. "_Tobiume…."_ she whispered, sadness began to engulfed her. Hinamori shook her head. "_Get a hold of yourself! We have a mission to do!"_

Hinamori strapped her broken zanpaktou to her side and leap out of the open window.

* * *

An hour later..........

A soft knock on the door was heard. "_Hinamori?'' _asked Unohana-taicho. For a minute, Unohana-taicho didn't hear any "_Come in." _like usual_. That's unsual_, she thought. Then she twist the doorknob and opened the door. Unohana-taicho looked around the room and gasp letting go a plate overflowing with food. The food went down with a _splat _on the hard floor. The room was empty except the pale moonlight sipping through the opened window.

* * *

**Taicho:** captain

Author's Note: I hope you like the first chapter so far! And I thank you all for the kind reviews I been getting for the past few days.


	2. THE NOTE

**POWERLESS **

**CH.2: THE NOTE **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR ANY BLEACH CHARACTER!**

**Author's Note: Whew! I finally updated Ch. 2!**

* * *

"_Matsumoto!"_ cried Hitsugaya chasing after Matsumoto furiously across the 5th division barracks. "_Oi Taicho! Are you that mad at me?"_ replied Matsumoto looking over her shoulder. "_I didn't know that you two were about to…." _then Matsumoto turned around puckering her lips obviously making a kissy face at Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya widened his eyes in surprise and let out a low growl. He was getting tired of this childish game and wants to end it once and for all. Then he uses a flash step to get in front of her. Matsumoto widened her eyes in bewilderment. "_You're so dead, Matsumoto…" _snarled Hitsugaya clutching the tilt of his sword threatening to attack her with it.

"_Uh-oh…He's not really going to kill for some stupid mistake…is he?.......Well…..It wasn't a mistake either.." _thought Matsumoto keeping a straight face. She knew Hitsugaya and Hinamori were in the room together and purposely interrupted them just for fun. Now Matsumoto was about to pay the price and felt that her taicho knew it too.

"_Hahaha!...you're bluffing taicho!' _Matsumoto nervously laughed. " _Oh?_, Hitsugaya raise one eyebrow,_..You think I'm bluffing?...Watch me." _He threatened Matsumoto, who is about to do anything just to get out of the sticky situation, but Hitsugaya eyed her menacingly preventing her from escaping.

Matsumoto gulped. Sweats began to form on her face and her hands clamped behind her back. She knew that she was no match against her captain's powerful bankai. Matsumoto darted her eyes from left to right desperately hoping for an opening but unfortunately, she was trapped.

And the last thing that Matsumoto wants to do is beg on her knees and ask for forgiveness to her undersized captain. ''_It's better than being killed…right?" _thought Matsumoto. As if reading her mind, Hitsugaya said, _"It's too late for apologies, Matsumoto.." _Smirk rose to his face as he watched Matsumoto fidgeting around nervously.

Hitsugaya snickered. _"She really must think that I'm seriously going to kill her.."_ He tried hard not to let out a chuckle. "_This might be fun after all."_ he thought as he began to draw his sword and enjoying Matsumoto's reaction. "_She deserved it anyways for interrupting us. When I was savoring the moment with Hinamori and she "happened" to show up."_

He was about to "attack" her when a shiginami suddenly appeared from the sky and dropped between them. "_Pardon me, taicho but Unohana-taicho wants to speak to you immediately!" _he reported lowering his head down showing respect.

"_Tch,."_ replied Hitsugaya withdrawing his sword and gave Matsumoto the evil eye. Matsumoto shivered in return. Then she sigh in relief as she watched her captain leaving. "_For a minute there, I thought he was really going to kill me." _Matsumoto trembled_. "Might as well get Kira-kun and have a drinking contest to calm my nerves down."_ Matsumoto grinned brightly heading for the 3rd division barracks whistling.

* * *

"_What does she want now?" _Hitsugaya wondered following the shiginami who seems to be leading him to Hinamori's sleeping chambers. "_Here we are, Hitsugaya-taicho." _the shiginami stopped and stood at Hinamori's room. Then the shiginami bowed and hurried to the other corridors.

"_What's his problem?" _Hitsugaya rolled his eyes and faced the door. He reached the doorknob and twisted it. "_Huh?" _he said when he saw Unohana-taicho sitting at the edge of Hinamori's empty hospital bed. Unohana-taicho raise her eyes at acknowledgement in Hitsugaya's presence and sighed. _"Finally, You're here." _she softly whispered staring at the open window at the corner letting the moon's faint light reflect her sad face.

"_Ummm…..Where is Hinamori?"_ Hitsugaya asked glancing around the dark room and his eyes landed back to Unohana-taicho. Unohana-taicho didn't reply. "_Where is Hinamori?" _his voice rising. She lowered her eyes and hold out a red folded paper to him. Hitsugaya frowned and grabbed it.

Hitsugaya examined the odd piece of paper and saw _Shiro-chan_ written neatly in the corner. The sound of paper crinkling filled the room as he slowly folded the mysterious note. The note said:

_Dear Shiro-chan,_

_If you are reading this right now, I will be long gone by then._

_Please do not search for me._

_I am useless without my powers and will be a burden to everyone especially to you._

_Seeing you suffering because of me greatly pains me._

_I decided that I rather die alone than seeing you suffer like that again._

_Give my everlasting thanks to Unohana-taicho for helping me._

_Please do not worry about me._

_Farewell…._

_Hinamori._

Hitsugaya widened his eyes in astonishment. His turquoise eyes glance at it one more time to make sure that's his eyes aren't playing tricks on him. "_How long was she gone?" _he asked not taking his eyes off the note. "_I found the note laying on her empty bed an hour ago. Which means she escaped when I left her."_ Unohana-taicho replied, her hands on her lap.

"_Did you even tried search for her?"_ he said angrily clutching the red note. Hitsugaya clutched it so hard that his knuckles turned white. "_Even if we did, Hinamori would be long gone by now or she accoutered huge, powerful hollows roaming outside Soul Society unable to defend herself._"

Unohana-taicho's last word shook Hitsugaya and echoes deeply into his soul. Hitsugaya held back the burning anger inside him. Without saying a word, Hitsugaya turned his back to Unahana-taicho and said, "I'm going to search for her no matter what." Then Hitsugaya run to the opened door not caring to hear what Unohana-taicho's reply.

* * *

_Deep into the dark, mysterious forest far, far away from Soul Society, lay a girl under a dying old cherry blossom tree with its pink colored flowers slowly fading away in the wind. The girl laid faced down on the moist, brown earth and grasping her shattered sword to her chest._

_Her black robes are soaked in blood sipping from an opened wound across her back and deep into her side. Tears rolled down on her cheeks leaving a clear trail as she grasped her broken sword so tightly that it's slicing into her palm._

"_Tobiume….." she thought. "I'm sorry I dragged you into this…." The girl gasp with agonizing pain as she tried to cover the wound with her hand to stop the bleeding. Blood came out from the corners of her mouth trailing down into her neck as she tried to sit up._

_The girl's energy drained out trying to flee from her attacker._

_Unfortunately, her body wasn't responding to her commands. She lay there helpless at the mercy of unknown predators roaming in the woods. "Is this the way we're going to die?...Tobiume.." she silently asked. Tobiume didn't answer. But even though she was slowly fading away from the world that she always knew, the girl didn't regret it one bit._

"_I'm ready."_

_T hen she closed her eyes and saw nothing but darkness. Finally, she was at peace._

* * *

**Taicho: **captain.

Author's Note: I really appreciate all of your reviews. Well?? Did ya like it?? Tell me what you think so far and REVIEW!! Ch.3 will be posted soon!


	3. THE SEARCH

**POWERLESS **

………………………………………………………………….**Ch.3: The search**……………………………………………………………….

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR ANY BLEACH CHARACTERS!. But it would be nice too.**

**Author's Note: Hiya people!! I finally got a chance to update POWERLESS! I haven't updated this like FOREVER even though it's been only five days. I've been so busy taking my ACTAAP exams, hopefully I passed! Wish me luck! Enough chit-chatting and on with the story! ENJOY!!**

**^_^…….**

* * *

Hitsugaya's footsteps echoes throughout the 1st division corridors as he shoved shiginamis aside and hurriedly ran to Captain-Commander's office.

"_What's his problem?'' _they whispered to each other lowering their heads down.

_" I'm sorry Hitsugaya-taicho, but Captain-Commander is busy right now with more urgent matters and will not accept visitors throughout the evening." _stated the shiginami standing in front of Captain-Commander's office.

"_I'll say it one more time……Get out of my way…" _whispered Hitsugaya narrowing his cold turquoise eyes at the shiginami standing in his way. The shiginami gulped, noticing that the temperature dropped to freezing.

The male shiginami shakily shook his head saying no despite his unsteady legs. Hitsugaya's hand went up to his sword.

"_It's rather that or I'll kill you." _His voice full with dark intensity. "_I…..I…" _he nervously stammered unsure of who he should obey.

"_No need to be rushing things, Hitsugaya-taicho." _Captain-Commander said unexpectedly from inside of his office. "_Let him in, Shinkou."_ he said. "_Hai." _replied Shinkou stepping aside and opening the door.

Hitsugaya went in and Shinkou closed the door behind him. _"Well?....What do you want to tell me so badly that you're willing to kill one of our comrades Hitsugaya-taicho?" _sighed Captain-Commander setting down his pen.

"_You mean to tell me that Unohana-taicho didn't report to you what happened an hour ago?" _asked Hitsugaya clenching his hand into fists. A brief silence settled inside the room. Then Captain-Commander replied, _"No,…Unohana-taicho indeed reported to me of Hinamori-fukutaicho's sudden disappearance…..I am sorry for your loss, Hitsugaya-taicho."_

Hitsugaya widened his eyes in surprise and quickly regained his cold, unemotional mask. _"I'm here to asked you permission to search for Hinamo----Hinamori fukutaicho……I don't care if you don't, I will do so anyway."_ Flatly stated Hitsugaya staring at the floor.

Captain-Commander sighed. _"If it's that important matter to you, I will not stand in your way but if you don't find her in two weeks, we will presume that she is dead_." Hitsugaya cannot believe his ears. _"Arigatou, Captain-Commander." _Hitsugaya bowed and left. Captain-Commander picked up his pen and continue to worked on his paperworks. "Poor child…" he thought briefly glancing at where Hitsugaya once stand.

* * *

It was midnight and the air was chilly with freezing breezes making the 10th division shiginamis shiver and stuck their hands deep into the pockets of their black robes. Hitsugaya-taicho was leading a search party all over Soul Society."_Be sure to search outside the gate!" _Hitsugaya shouted after the shiginamis running all over Soul Society with flashlights in their hands.

Matsumoto came with a purple scarf around her neck and her face was slightly flushed because of the drinking contest with Kira-kun and Shunsui-taicho. And with the look of her face, Shunsui-taicho was obviously the winner.

"_Taicho, it's hard to search for Hinamori during night time…" _said Matsumoto, her hands on her hips overlooking the entire Souls Society on the rooftop of 10th division. Hitsugaya remained silent. _I can't believe Hinamori would run like that. _thought Matsumoto glancing at her captain. "_Matsumoto, go search with the others." _said Hitsugaya staring at the dark horizon.

"_I…..Are you sure, taicho?" _asked Matsumoto, her voice fill with concern for her taicho. "Yes." Then Matsumoto was gone in a flash. Being sure that no one is on sight Hitsugaya sat down and buried his head in his arms. Ever since Hinamori was gone, the pain inside his chest increased. He worriedly thought of her being in danger and he wasn't there to protect her.

_Why…..why didn't you tell me?!.....Why……why..did…you…..have….endured….all..the...pain?!......If..only..I..was..a..little..stronger…I..could..have..protected…you! asked Hitsugaya to himself. I should have…….._Then tears that were held back suddenly came overflowing down to his cheeks. Hitsugaya's shoulders were shaking with grief.

Hitsugaya hugged his knees tighter to his chest and continued sobbing his eyes out. During in his lifetime, Hitsugaya never felt this fragile before even during the Winter War. ….._Master…….._whispered Hyourinmaru.

Hyourinmaru never saw his master this badly worn out just because of a weakling. _Be strong master…._he assured. _What if hinamori is in grave danger right now and I can't save her! _He weep.

_Hinamori is fine….master…._said Hyourinmaru. _How do you know that? _asked Hitsugaya as his turquoise eyes filled with intense anxiety and clear tears rolled down on his cheeks. _Have faith in her…master.. _he replied.

Hyourinmaru's response echoed inside Hitsugaya's head. …. _You're right Hyourinmaru…_said Hitsugaya. Then he pulled himself up and wiped his tears with the back of his hand. _I will you search for you Hinamori, wherever you are,_….._just please…be safe… _he thought. Hitsugaya grabbed his own flashlight and joined his division to search for Hinamori. For a minute, the night was silent except the voices of the 10th division shiginamis. Suddenly a dark figure stepped outside it's hiding place. It was Matsumoto. _I never thought taicho would be that upset of Hinamori's disappearance. _Flashbacks of him crying a minute ago filled her mind. _Poor taicho….." _Matsumoto shook her head.

_Just like what happened to Gin………_she thought. _I guess it can't be help_, she sighed. Matsumoto turned and was about to continue her search when something caught her eyes. _Huh?_ she tilt her head. Matsumoto went to the spot that her taicho was standing a minute ago.

Matsumoto looked down and picked up a folded paper laying on the ground. She twirl the paper deciding that it must have dropped from her taicho's pocket. Matsumoto frowned. _Should I read it?_ she asked to herself. Despite the complete darkness that surrounds Soul Society and the freezing air, Matsumoto saw _'Shiro-chan' _written neatly on the corner.

She squinted her eyes to make sure. _Could it be?_ Her hands became sweaty as curiosity began to temp Matsumoto to unfold it and read it. _I can't……It's not my business to know my taicho's personal life! _she screamed to herself but her hands are already unfolding it.

Suddenly, Matsumoto dropped the note as if it was on fire. _Get a hold of yourself!....You're better than that!" _yelled Matsumoto. She took a sharp intake of breath and picked the note up. Matsumoto quickly put the note inside her pocket before she is tempted to read it.

_I'll return it to him, _she thought searching for her taicho and Hinamori at the same time. _This is going to be a long night….._

* * *

It was dawn with the sun coming up from the horizon. Birds are singing, dashing after one another, squirrels' climbing big, tall sakura trees, and chilling breeze from the previous night was gone replaced by a gust of warm air. Deep into a beautiful meadow overgrowing with colorful flowers stand a small hut. Smoke came up from the a hole on the straw rooftop of the hut. The aroma of something cooking drifted under a nose of a sleeping girl completely unaware of her surroundings. The girl stir in her sleep because of a beam of sunlight aim at her eye.

She groaned and snuggled her head further down to her pillow. _"Oi, wake up! It's already morning!" _said a boy on the corner._ Hmmm…Shiro-chan?" _mumbled Hinamori. _"huh? _the boy tilt his head,_ "Who's Shiro-chan?" "Oh..stop pretending…Shiro-chan.. _murmured Hinamori burying her head depper into her pillow.

"_Look lady! I don't know this 'Shiro-chan' you're talking about. All I know is that my Grandfather bought you here last night and---"_ Hinamori suddenly opened her eyes and immediately sat up. She gasp out loud as pain shoots up from her badly injured back and side.

_I'm alive? _she thought. _How?....I thought it was all a dream but last night was so…realistic….._HInamori raise her eyes and looked at the boy who had spoken to her. "_Where am I?" _she asked looking around the place. "_You're at my Grandfather's place .." _the boy with dark spiky hair and colorless eyes replied poking the fire with a stick. He looks about Hitsugaya's age and almost as tall as him too.

"_Who-----" _her sentence was cut off by a soft knock on the door. _"Come in." _mumble the dark haired boy. The door opened revealing a very old man with a white beard that came up almost down to his chin. But the most disturbing thing that caught Hinamori's eyes were deep scars above the old man's eye. "_I see……..You're finally awake……girl.." _the old man dryly said while examining her. Hinamori's eyes widened in surprise. _I've seen him before but I don't know where! _she thought still staring at the scars.

Suddenly billions of question rushed to Hinamori's head. "_Where am I?" _she blurted out still staring at him. _He looks a lot like Yamamoto... "You're at my place, of course."_ The old man replied walking to the small table at the center of the room.

"_Oh….I'm sorry…I should go now…" _Hinamori said getting up but stumbling over a chair. The dark-haired boy caught her and set her down on the chair.. "_Baka, You're not well yet." _He said poking Hinamori at her forehead. "_Anou…….." _she whimpered lowering her head down.

The old man chuckled. Hinamori looked up and asked, _"How did you….."_ _"When I was on my way to the marketplace, I saw you laying under a cherry blossom tree and I thought you were just sleeping there. But when I spotted a pool of blood beside you, I knew you were badly injured…..So I brought you over at my place.."_ explained the old man. _"What were you doing under a tree when you were badly injured?"_ the dark haired boy suspiciously asked… _"ummm…. I honestly don't know.."_ lied Hinamori unsure whether to tell her true story or not…

The boy narrowed his eyes at her and Hinamori avoided his burning gaze… "_To me you were dressed as those cursed shiginamis!" _The boy spitted the last word as if it was a curse. Hinamori was about to opened her mouth to say something back and thought better of it and closed it. _I USED to be shiginami….but not anymore but a mere weakling….._Hinamori thought. _"Oh yeah….We haven't introduced ourselves yet."_ The old man said cheerfully. The old man put his hand to his chest and said, "_I'm Hiroshi and this is my grandson, Kouta." _Kouta grunted and continued his work. Hiroshi frowned and said, _"Now, now, Kouta, we haven't heard her name yet."_ Kouta turned around and sarcastically said, _"What's your name?"_ with a "I couldn't care less" written all over his face.

"_ummm. My name is Hinamori…" _blurted Hinamori mentally screaming at herself for telling them her real name. '_Well Hinamori I'm glad to be------" _Hiyoshi's kindly greeting was then interrupted by a loud bang on the door. Kouta frowned.. Hiyoshi went and opened the door just a little to take a peek of who is outside. Suddenly the door flew back and the sharp tip of a sword was pointing at Hiyoshi's neck…..

* * *

**Taicho-captain**

**Fukutaicho-vice-captain**

**Arigatou-thank you**

**^_^ I'm thanking for all of you for liking my story so far especially ****BLEACHISAWESOMEANDIMAWESOME, AnzVKai, hawkfrost54, i-is-animefreak, HitsugayaXxXHinamori, MoonLightView, and XxXWolvesInTheNightXxX. **

**PLS REVIEW OF WHAT YOU THINK SO FAR!!! :)**

**Stay tune for the next upcoming chapter of POWERLES… Until then……….**

**Bai-Bai**


End file.
